<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A Storm by DefiFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899143">Like A Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox'>DefiFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daydreaming, M/M, Miky thinking about Luka, Storm - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the storm comes rolling in, Mihael remenisces about his favorite teammate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like A Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to apologize in advance- I wrote this piece like a year ago, and the quality isn't super, but I don't think it's bad either. Came across it when I was going through some drafts, changed some things and wanted to share. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the thunder first came rolling over their gaming house, Mihael was sitting by the window. In the middle of the day, clouds had turned the sky a stewing shade of gray. He stared up at it with the same look a small child would look at things: filled with wonder and amazement.<br/>
He’d seen so many storms, and yet he never lost his love for them. He didn’t know exactly what it was that had him so attracted to devastating thunder, roaring wind and rain pouring down from the sky, but he knew he loved it.</p><p>The first lightning struck, and his room lit up with the light flickering through the sky. For half a second, everything was bright as day, before it all went dark again.<br/>
Mihael smiled, his eyes reflecting the bright lightning for a moment. The storms reminded him of younger days, when he and his brother would press their noses against the glass to see the lightning. It reminded him of complete darkness, when power went down and they all had to get around the house with flashlights. It was hot summer days filled with fun in the water followed by evenings marveling at the purple-looking lightning with his family. Bedtimes would be long-forgotten as they all gathered around for another game of cards or board games. Nights were spent on a terrace, watching the sky and drinking red wine. They would talk and have fun and occasionally watch a movie, at the rare times power kept running during the storms.</p><p>It reminded him of being young and feeling at home, cozy, safe in a world filled with unknown things. The storms were his reminder of home in this place that was a concrete jungle, cold and grey and wet. He would’ve left the city long ago, if it weren’t for his teammates and the LEC.<br/>
Even though it was only Monday, Mihael was already anxiously looking forward to play again with his amazing team, facing off against some of the best teams in the LEC. That was his way to escape the cold Berlin and be in a fantastic place with people he loved. </p><p>This new split had changed many things for Mihael and his team. Things were still playful and friendly, but a new air of consciousness hung over them, they knew what would happen if they slipped too hard. Mihael felt weighed down by this some days, when things would seem darker than they were. Whenever he did, there was one person who kept him going. </p><p>In some ways, Luka reminded him of a storm. </p><p>When he was passionate about something, he would move mountains to get things done, rolling over everyone like thunder. Everyone recognized it when he was angry or frustrated, and they would all move out of his way, trying to hide from the inevitable thunder that came rolling in after the warning flashes of lightning.<br/>
Because that was what happened when Luka got emotional about something. His face would show it, a warning, like lightning before the thunder. And after a short delay, everything would come falling down as he started yelling, or crying, or laughing.</p><p>Whenever Mihael or someone else would hesitate or doubt themselves, Luka would be there, pushing them forward like the steady wind in a storm. Sometimes it got rough, but Luka was always there, pushing just that little bit harder.<br/>
There were days when he was the one that kept everyone going, an unstoppable force behind a kind and resilient face.<br/>
Other days, he was the refreshing breeze that the team needed. There were days when he’d come in and promptly announce that they would all go to the movies together, just because they could. He saw what was best for the team and acted based off of it, especially in their times of need. Mihael loved it.</p><p>Lastly, there were some occasions when Mihael got lost. He’d get homesick after a long weekend or set of scrims, he’d be down about his performance or all of the hate from fans would come crashing down on him.<br/>
Whenever that happened, and Mihael would be hiding silently in his room, Luka would be there for him. A gentle knock on the door – can I come in? – and soft hands running through his hair and softly massaging him. In these moments, Luka was his rain. He was soothing and steady after everything that happened, staying with him in every moment. He was everywhere for Mihael, making sure he had everything he needed.<br/>
And when Mihael finally finished being a mess, Luka would smile at him with an understanding look in his eyes, maybe suggest watching a movie.<br/>
Yes, Luka was definitely like a storm to him, Mihael thought with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>